Sexy and Sporty
by Boba Addict
Summary: The Guardians witness a little surprise in the Moon Class. Two-shot, CRACK.
1. Sexy and Sporty

**I'm having slight writer's block for Why is it Always Him? Results of my poll: 6 people wanted me to continue the Seiichiro fic first. 3 people wanted me to write the crackfic first. And lastly, 0 people wanted me to write the tragedy first. Which is kinda sad, since I've been thinking about the tragedy the most. :P**

**Disclaimer: Rima and Nagi are glad that I don't own Shugo Chara, because they would've ended up together A LONG TIME AGO if I did.**

Amu's POV

Today's just a regular school day, with the Guardians' meeting and whatnot. Even so, me, Tadase-kun, Rima, and Yaya all experienced a mini-surprise. Here's what happened:

Tsukasa-san came into the Star Class classroom. Nikaidou-sensei looked up.

"Tsukasa, what are you doing here for?"

"Oh, Yuu…I came to ask the Guardians to my office. I want them to do a favor for me." Tsukasa winked at me, Tadase-kun, and Rima.

Nikaidou-sensei sweatdropped. "You know, you could just announce it on the loudspeaker…"

"But that's no fun! If I do that, I won't be able to see my dear nephew over the microphone!"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

The three of us followed Tsukasa-san down the hall to Yaya's classroom. After we picked her up, we went to the Moon Class, which was Nagihiko's classroom.

However, once Tsukasa-san opened the door, we saw…a weird sight.

What we saw was the Moon Class girls and the Moon Class boys all having a tug-of-war game, with poor Nagihiko as the rope.

The girls pulled Nagihiko over to their side. "Sexy!"

The boys pulled Nagihiko back. "Sporty!"

…They didn't even notice that the rest of the Guardians and the principal were watching them. Do you want to know what our reactions were at the moment?

I was totally confused. Why was this happening?

Tadase-kun was sweatdropping. Guess he wasn't expecting what he saw, either.

Yaya was shocked at first, but her eyes started gleaming and she started taking pictures for…I don't know, goofy memories?

Tsukasa acted like the scene before us was totally normal. He was still smiling that cheerful smile on his face and was just watching what happened like it was a comedy movie or something. Rima wouldn't be happy if she knew what I was thinking.

Speaking of Rima, I have no idea what she was feeling at that moment. She had the usual emotionless expression on her face, but since I'm her best friend and all, I could tell that it was a façade. She was feeling something…but what?

In fact, the only sane person in the Moon Class (besides Nagihiko) at that moment was Kirishima Fuyuki-kun. He was the only one who actually noticed us come in. He walked over to us.

…

Kirishima-kun decided to break the awkward silence. "Hi."

We all waved at him. It was an uncomfortable atmosphere, and the fact that he had confessed to Rima before wasn't helping.

Rima decided to voice all of our thoughts out loud, "What is going on here?"

Kirishima-kun merely shrugged. "Oh, this happens all the time."

My jaw dropped. This happens _all_ the time? "W-why?"

Kirishima-kun replied, "The guys and girls all fight over whether Fujisaki is more sexy or sporty. The girls say he's 'sexy', because…I'm not sure why, and the guys say he's 'sporty' because he's like the best guy at sports ever since Souma."

While Kirishima-kun was explaining it to us, Nagihiko managed to break free from everyone else.

"Okay, okay! First of all, that's enough! Second, all of you made me lose feeling in my arms!" Nagihiko exclaimed, rubbing his shoulders.

The girls swooned. "Oh my gosh, he was talking to us! Nagihiko-sama is so cool!"

The boys just rolled their eyes. "Yeah, who cares about that? Just wait till you see the way he plays sports!" one of them retorted.

They all started arguing, and trust me, they were quite loud.

Nagihiko put his face in his hands. "Ugh…"

Kirishima-kun sighed. "Yo, Fujisaki, the other Guardians plus Tsukasa-san are here."

Nagihiko looked up and saw us. "…Please tell me that none of you saw what just happened."

Rima rolled her eyes. "Oh, only all of us saw all of it."

Nagihiko sighed and turned to Kirishima-kun. "Kirishima-kun, will you please calm the other students down please?"

Kirishima-kun looked at the chaos. "…Okay." And he left.

Nagihiko turned back to us. "Before you ask, the reason why Sakura-sensei isn't here right now is because she refuses to teach us when this kind of stuff starts up." He pointed to the ruckus going on.

Rhythm suddenly appeared. "Well, if the boys want sports, then why don't we give them what they want? Character change!" He snapped his fingers, and the headphones appeared around Nagihiko's neck.

Nagihiko yelled out, "Hey, guys! If you really want me to play sports, then I'll do it! Come on, let's go!" And with that, he ran out of the classroom, with the boys pursuing and screaming in excitement.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko started punishing Rhythm for making the situation worse than it already was, and flicked him several times. The boys were wondering why Nagihiko was "flicking the air". After he was done with that, he sat down on a random bench and started muttering, "I so totally suck…"<p>

Tadase-kun decided to lighten up the atmosphere. "Tsukasa-san, why did you call the Guardians together earlier today?"

Tsukasa-san snapped his fingers. "Ah, that's right! I wanted you guys to volunteer to keep the Moon Class in control! They've been acting like this for a while now, and the teachers have been complaining that they were too loud. So I decided to let the Guardians fix the problem!"

Well…that explained why he was acting so used to the insanity…wait, WHAT? No way am I going to help out! I can tell that all of them are very capable of tearing us apart! "Heck, no!"

"No way." –Rima

"I don't really think that's a good idea…" –Tadase

"Yaya doesn't want to!" –Yaya

We all walked off before Tsukasa had a chance to react. I mean, why not keep things the way they are now? Kirishima-kun seemed quite good at managing the Moon Class earlier.

_Rima's POV_

So _that's _why Tsukasa called for the Guardians so suddenly. I mean, I understand why he would ask for something like this, but nobody wants to manage a bunch of fangirls/fanboys. That's like you're about to commit suicide.

Even so, that doesn't mean that I don't care about the fact that Nagihiko had fangirls. If those fangirls think he's 'sexy', I'm going to fight for him. Two can play at this game. And I'm going to win it.

**Ohohoho, Rimahiko FTW! I'm awesome, aren't I? :) I'm just kidding, but seriously, RIMAHIKO FTW! I AM AN AGGRESSIVE RIMAHIKO FANGIRL! …Okay, enough of that.**

**R & R! NO FLAMES! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!**


	2. Nagihiko's Side

**LOL I don't even know how I thought this up… I just suddenly felt like making a chapter in Nagihiko's POV. :P So this is basically the same thing as the first chapter, only with Nagihiko's side of the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nagihiko should have kissed Rima at least once… T_T If I ever own Shugo Chara (which I highly doubt I will), I'm am so making that happen.**

So where do I start? I wake up, dress up in my school uniform, brush my teeth, eat breakfast, bid farewell to my mother and Baaya, and leave for school. Simple, right? Just a normal day of school…until I got to class. Let's just say that I probably should have skipped school, 'cause apparently, those crazy fangirls that are smitten with me were even more lovey-dovey than usual.

I walked into the classroom, immediately greeted by all the girls in my class with a, "NAGIHIKO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yep, definitely should've skipped school. Major glomping ensued. Crap.

When I finally freed myself from all of the clingy ladies, I spotted all the boys just staring at the girls like they were crazy. One of them, whose name I'm not going to mention because of privacy matters, exclaimed, "Are you girls crazy or what? He walks into the room and you go all fangirl-y on him? If you're going to squeal, at least do it when he's playing a game of basketball or something!"

What the heck? Opinionated much?

One of the girls shot back, "Shut up, you! You guys are boys! You have your own opinions on stuff! Don't deny Nagihiko-sama's sexiness!"

S-S-Sexiness? Really? Nobody's ever called me that before… But you get the idea. Opinionated boys and hypocritical girls. Weird people.

As if on cue, all the boys grabbed my right arm, and pulled me towards them, yelling out, "WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS, STUPID? HE'S SPORTY, NOT 'SEXY!'

I swear, sometimes I wonder how people speak and do stuff in unison like that.

The girls then proceeded to lunge for my other arm. "SEXY!" Double crap.

"SPORTY!"

"SEXY!"

"SPORTY!"

"SEXY!"

"SPORTY!"

In the midst of all that, I managed to glance at the only person who wasn't playing tug-of-war with me: Kirishima Fuyuki-kun. I quickly mouthed the words 'Help me,' and all I got in response was an awkward smile and a sweatdrop.

And Sakura-sensei (who was silent the entire time) wrote in big letters on the chalkboard, 'Once you have quieted down, please work on workbook pages 46-48.' And with that, she left the classroom to escape this predicament and settle for a hot cup of coffee in the teacher's lounge. Triple crap. Irresponsible teacher.

"SEXY!"

"SPORTY!"

"SEXY!"

"SPORTY!"

So yeah, that continued on for a while, with Kirishima-kun acting like a bystander the whole time. Until I finally managed to free myself of this painful problem.

"Okay, okay! First of all, that's enough! Second, all of you made me lose feelings in my arms!" I exclaimed, rubbing my shoulders hoping that I could un-dislocate them.

The girls almost passed out for some reason. "Oh my gosh, he was talking to us! Nagihiko-sama is so cool!" Give me a break. This is some DEEP infatuation.

The boys just rolled their eyes. "Yeah, who cares about that? Just wait till you see the way he plays sports!" one of them sneered. What is wrong with all of you?

They then proceeded to scream at each other. Ugh, my ears. They're still ringing.

I put my face in my hands, trying to drown them out. "Ugh…"

"Yo, Fujisaki, the other Guardians plus Tsukasa-san are here." Kirishima-kun spoke (finally) with a sigh.

I then turned toward the direction of the door and stared at the sight. Amu-chan, Hotori-kun, Rima-chan, Yaya-chan, and Tsukasa-san were all there. QUADRUPLE CRAP. This day can't get much worse. I then piped up timidly, "…Please tell me that none of you saw what just happened."

Rima-chan, being the adorable chibi she is, rolled her eyes. "Oh, only all of us saw all of it." Yeesh, talk about unsympathetic.

I then sighed and turned towards Kirishima-kun. "Kirishima-kun, will you please calm the other students down please?"

At first Kirishima-kun looked at me as if I suddenly sprouted two heads. But I guess he must've felt bad about not doing anything when the entire class was pulling on me like a piece of rope, 'cause he (reluctantly) agreed.

I decided to answer one of the (many) questions that I'm pretty sure is going on in my friends' minds. "Before you ask, the reason why Sakura-sensei isn't here right now is because she refuses to teach us when this kind of stuff starts up." I pointed my index finger at the unappealing sight before us.

Rhythm, who was unusually quiet like the rest of us, suddenly spoke up, reverting back to his noisy self. "Well, if the boys want sports, then why don't we give them what they want? Character change!"

Before I could protest, those darn headphones appeared around my neck, and I yelled out to the boys, "Hey, guys! If you really want me to play sports, then I'll do it! Come on, let's go!" Inwardly, I was screaming desperately, trying to stop myself. I reminded myself to beat the stuffing out of Rhythm later on.

* * *

><p>Once the character change wore down (after I played 20 games of basketball, 5 games of baseball, 3 games of soccer, 1 round of judo, 15 games of volleyball, and 8 games of tennis), I proceeded to shriek at Rhythm while using my finger as a weapon.<p>

"RHYTHM! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? YOU'RE MAKING THE SITUATION WORSE!" I flicked his nose during every other word, and by the time I was finished, he had a serious nosebleed going on, but I didn't care. I also didn't care that the rest of my class was staring at me, wondering why I was flicking something that they couldn't even see. All I cared about at that moment was that he deserved that.

I sat down on a bench and started grumbling, asking myself why I had to be stuck with a chara like Rhythm. Oh yeah, I remember. He's my dream to become more like a normal boy. But he seriously needs to learn how to calm down.

When I looked up, I saw the rest of the Guardians running/walking away and Tsukasa-san with his mouth agape. Heh. Looks like he asked them to do something absolutely ridiculous…again.

Honestly, Amu-chan, Hotori-kun, and Rima-chan are lucky, since they have the same class together and are always there for each other when one of them needs help. I, on the other hand, am stuck with hyper girls who are hopelessly in love with me, and rabid boys that are fighting over which sports team I should be on.

I would normally enjoy the attention…but this is just too much. This would be a whole lot better…if my fangirls were replaced by Rima-chan. Then things would get interesting…

Gah, who am I kidding? She hates me. I mean, it's not like she didn't enjoy watching me being tortured by a bunch of fangirls…right?

**I just HAD to end it like that. I guess I owe all of you an apology for not uploading anything for the last 4 months. ^^; It's just that…I got lazy. OTL **

**R & R! ^^**


End file.
